User blog:Master Ceadeus 27/Tips and Tricks for Making Better Monster Pages
Recently, the Wikia has been alerted of some new changes coming next year. These are mostly rule changes, regarding how and what kind of entries we're going to accept, encourage, and advertise. To help all of our users here better know what to look for, I've created a sample page. I'll also go over some pointers for good organization. Tip 1: Be to-the-point and precise Unless it's necessary for the reader to know how a fanon monster marks its territory, don't make them read it to know other important things. This goes for any other detail. Details not relevant to things one would see often and relate specifically to that monster should be kept in detailed biology pages or in sections near the bottom - trivia sections or "notes" sections. Tip 2: Be coherent If your first paragraph isn't easily understandable, the rest of your page will almost certainly fail. I'm not saying to imitate writing styles of greats like Tolkien or Poe, but make sure your description can be read. Tip 3: Be interesting Quite frankly, the Rathalos already has three other versions, not counting fanon subspecies. Lay off the over-subspecies-ization. No monster needs more than three. Furthermore, please avoid simple recolors of old monsters. If this is your preferred kind of work, post a page - just one - with galleries for your monster recolors. In addition, look for other users who might want something's color modified - they're everywhere and just looking for new people to assign to tasks. Furthermore, even if you think your monster is grand and delicious, think long and hard about whether or not you "know" enough about it to post it here. If all you know is how long its dorsal keratin horn is, and nothing else has been imagined, don't post it yet. Use notespace - pages created in user namespace - to jot down ideas and build them. =Sample page= =Chicken= The Chicken is a small bird found primarily in the Deserted Island, where it makes a nest near to the ground. Known for periods of violence near mating seasons, it will attack anything that comes nears its nest as long as there are eggs inside. When all the eggs have been removed, however, it will subside to simple pecks upon approach. Beware males; they possess strong and sharp spurs on their feet and very sharp beaks. Game data Monster Notes Chicken Rank: 3 Stars BrdWyvn ''A small bird of uncertain origins, the Chicken approaches targets with caution and is known to use its beak extensively. Approach carefully, as it can be quite violent when provoked. '' Moveset Biology What it does, how it acts, what it eats, etc. Taxonomy What it's related to and how Notes Anything else =Notes on page= The template used is Template:MonsterInfobox. Here it is for reference: Remember - your first paragraph relays important information to hunters. Think long and hard about what is important - most important - and put emphasis on other things later. Category:Blog posts